Sirens Of The Valkyrie
by sherry-me
Summary: Bukan cuma kau yang ingin melindungi, aku juga—karena untukku, kau lebih berharga dari segalanya. – Sebuah kisah fantasi tentang pembajak angkasa dan para penjelajah dunia- UKUS atau USUK, ya? w #plaked, sho-ai tapi belum kerasa, OOC, OC, typo, and many more
1. First Flight

**YAHOOO~! XD**

Selesai juga 1st chap dari fanfict gaje saya yang satu ini. Oke, jangan tatap saya seperti itu. Iya, saya tahu STR belum kelar. Tapi saya udah kejedot tembok di situ! _Damn writer's block! _Daripada gak nulis apa-apa, yasud saya kelarkan saja chap pertama Sirens of The Valkyrie ini.

Fict ini adalah honor fict untuk proofreader saya tersayang, **Sorarin**, by the way. Steampunk universe, airpirate, UKUS, itu semua dia yang request. Sini, saya peluk-peluk dulu dirimu, Sorarin~ #dibanting

Betewe, judul yg absurd, eh? Ahaha. Saya juga nyadar. Tapi ada rahasia di balik semua judul, bukan? Daripada readers-terhormat-sekalian penasaran, sumonggo:

Read and review, ya?

**Disclaimer :**

Yang Mulia Hidekazu Himaruya, saya boleh minta Indonesia dijadiian official chara sekaligus official pairnya Netherland gak? #salah

**Summary :**

Ia ingin mempercayai pemuda ini. Ia ingin melindungi bocah ini. – Sebuah kisah fantasi tentang pembajak angkasa dan para penjelajah dunia- UKchibi!US, later USUK, or UKUS, well, it depends on my proofreader's will~ :3

**Warning :**

**UKchibi!US**, later **USUK**, sho-ai, adegan penganiayaan secara implisit, dan karena ini fantasi, _well, just enjoy your journey, my dear readers_!

**SIRENS OF THE VALKYRIE**

**First Flight**

**The Boy And The Angel Of The Death**

_Pernahkah sejenak kau sadari_

_kebahagiaan hanya sesaat menghampiri?_

**New Columbia, Bumi. 3213 PA (Post-Apocalypse)**

Bocah berambut pirang itu meringkuk dalam bilik berjeruji metal di sudut kereta pengangkut. Kepalanya tertunduk, dahinya menyentuh lututnya yang telanjang. Satu-satunya helaian yang menutupi tubuhnya hanyalah kemeja lusuh yang kebesaran. Kakinya terkekang belenggu baja dan bandul besi.

.

_Bocah berambut pirang berlari mengelilingi ruang tamu kediamannya yang luas. Di tangannya yang terangkat tinggi ke udara, tergenggam erat hasil kerja kerasnya sepanjang hari. Sebuah model sederhana kapal terbang yang dibuat dari potongan ranting pohon oak yang tumbuh rindang di halaman belakang, lembar-lembar kertas dari kamar kerja sang ayah, juga gelang karet millik pelayan yang ia ambil diam-diam._

_._

Tadi, ia lega saat akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terjebak di situ. Entah sudah berapa hari, berapa minggu, ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa menghitung berapa hari telah berganti. Penanda berlalunya siang dan malam hanyalah cahaya samar dari celah teralis di sudut atas dinding bilik mungilnya. Orang-orang dewasa itu hanya datang untuk mengantarkan sedikit makanan: roti basi, sup dengan potongan kubis yang rasanya memuakkan, dan segelas air sehari tiga kali. Juga datang berganti-ganti untuk menggerayangi tubuhnya tiap malam. Meraba, menyentuh, menjamah bahkan di tempat-tempat yang tidak ia duga, tempat yang paling rahasia. Mereka menyakitinya. Memaksanya mengulum, _euh_, benda menjijikkan yang tergantung di antara kaki mereka, menderanya dengan cambuk dan kepalan tangan, menerobos bagian tubuhnya yang paling tersembunyi.

_Keluar, masuk. Keluar, masuk._

Membuat badannya kotor. Berlumuran cairan kental menjijikkan itu. Lengket. Sakit. Lemah. Menjijikkan.

Ia benci. Benci.

Karenanya, ia lega. Ia lega sudah keluar dari sana.

Tapi ia akan dibawa ke mana? Tidak ke neraka yang lebih menyiksa kan?

_._

_Sungguh, sebenarnya ia ingin menerbangkan kapalnya tinggi-tinggi. Untuk membuktikan bahwa kapal miliknya itu bisa terbang. Layaknya kapal para valkyrie, pembajak angkasa, yang terkadang melintas di sekeliling kotanya yang mengambang di atas langit. Namun, sang Ibunda yang merupakan Countess of New Columbia pasti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan jika kapalnya sampai menyenggol kandelabra kristal peninggalan neneknya yang menggantung di atas sana, atau patung-patung porselen indah kesayangan sang Ayah. Sudah cukup dia diomeli seminggu ini. Iya, dia memang bersalah karena sudah melepas kuda dari istalnya Senin lalu, tanpa sengaja menumpahkan sebotol madu ke kolam renang di hari Selasa, meledakkan pemanggang daging di hari Rabu juga menumpahkan tinta ke gaun governess-nya hari Kamis kemarin. Tapi itu terjadi kan karena dia berjiwa pahlawan. Mendiang nenek juga bilang dia sangat ksatria, dan itu sangat bagus. Dia hanya ingin membantu sais-nya membersihkan istal, membawakan madu kesukaan ibunya untuk sarapan, membantu kokinya memanggangkan daging favorit ayahnya, juga mengambilkan botol tinta untuk sang governess yang kelelahan. Bukan salahnya jika semua terjadi di luar kendali kan?_

_._

Ah, ia merindukan langit. Langit biru yang berlukis awan putih. Kapal terbang yang berlalu lalang menghiasi langit. Rumahnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Susu madu yang hangat dan roti lembut yang baru matang dari pemanggang buatan koki rumahnya. Pelayan-pelayannya yang asyik dikerjai. Pelukan ibunya yang cantik. Adiknya yang manis, pendiam dan penurut. Belai lembut ayahnya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ia merindukan mereka. Sangat rindu.

Andai saja rumahnya tidak terbakar, andai saja orang-orang bertato aneh itu tidak datang menikam leher ibunya, andai saja orang-orang bertopeng hitam itu tidak menusuk jantung ayahnya, andai saja dia dan adiknya tidak sempat lari dari sana, andai saja ia memilih dilalap api.

Tentu semua takkan jadi begini.

Tentu dia takkan dipisahkan paksa dari adiknya oleh orang yang menemukan dan semena-mena menjual mereka ke pasar budak, tentu dia takkan berada di gudang suram, kotor, terkutuk itu, tentu dia takkan dibelenggu, tentu dia takkan berada dalam bilik sempit, kotor, gelap itu sepanjang hari, tentu dia tak harus menerima dera ketika malam berganti.

Andai saja...

_._

"_Alfie... ayo, tidur. Ini sudah malam, _dear_. Lihat, Mattie sudah tertidur," suara merdu ibunya yang menggendong sang adik, yang sudah pulas dengan boneka beruang di pelukan, mengembalikan Alfred ke dunia nyata._

_Alfred F. Jones merengut. Tidur? Dia kan baru saja mendaratkan kapalnya ke Britain, ke pulau tak bertuan penuh harta yang diimpikan para valkyrie . Dia baru saja akan menahbiskan diri menjadi valkyrie terhebat di dunia. Dia tidak mau tidur!_

_Lagipula ayahnya belum pulang. Ayahnya belum pulang dari konferensi di istana sana. Hari ini hari pertama dari konferensi-lima-hari yang konon katanya akan mengubah masa depan kerajaan ini selamanya. Dan tampaknya sang ayah yang punya peranan penting di House of Common akan pulang larut hari ini karena hal itu._

_._

Ah, kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, perlahan tapi pasti. Menampakkan mata biru seindah lazuardi di penghujung musim semi. Yang kini tampak tersaput kabut dan habis ditelan bayang-bayang musim dingin yang membekukan jemari.

Mata biru seindah angkasa tanpa awan berarak itu kini tanpa nyawa. Padam pelita.

Tiba-tiba, hidungnya mengendus sesuatu.

Aroma. Aroma minyak yang segar dan tajam menusuk hidung. Tak seperti minyak sayur di dapur rumahnya dulu. Juga tak seperti minyak aroma yang dipakai ibunya tiap hari. Ia tahu aroma itu. Ia pernah mengendusnya sekali dulu. Itu minyak bara. Bahan bakar kapal terbang yang dulu sering melintas di langit atas rumahnya.

Sang bocah memfokuskan indranya ke telinga.

Suara. Ia mendengar banyak suara. Dentang logam beradu. Derit kayu menanggung beban. Kaok samar burung camar, sang burung penghujung pulau. Komando kasar yang rasa-rasanya belum pernah mencapai telinganya. Celoteh beragam bahasa: bahasanya, juga banyak bahasa yang tak pernah ia dengar.

Pemahaman menghantamnya.

Ia ada di pelabuhan angkasa.

_._

"_Tapi aku belum mengantuk, Mom. Dan, lihat! Kapal terbangku! Bagus kan, Mom? Waktu sarapan tadi pagi Dad berjanji akan melihat kapalku hari ini juga DAN jika kapalku bagus kami akan menerbangkannya hari Minggu nanti. Dad belum pulang, Mom. Aku ingin menunggu Dad pulang! "_

_Penyangkalan, yang amat panjang lebar. Sungguh, tampaknya sang putra sulung mewarisi kemampuan berbicara sang ayah. Sang ibunda tersenyum, sudah amat terbiasa dengan segala macam sangkalan putra sulungnya, yang tipikal dengan suaminya, yang kelewat aktif dan imajinatif itu._

_Sang Countess tersenyum, "Besok pesta ulang tahunmu, _my dearie_. Kau tidak mau tertidur karena mengantuk di pesta ulang tahunmu bukan?"_

_Alfred merengut._

_Ah, benar. Besok ulang tahunnya yang ke-delapan. Ibunya akan mengadakan pesta besar untuknya. Ibunya akan mengundang anak-anak bangsawan dari seluruh penjuru kota. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu anak-anak sebayanya. Yah,meski tujuan pesta itu sekalian untuk memamerkan paviliun besar yang baru dibangun di taman belakang, dia tak peduli. Yang penting dia akan punya teman bermain besok. Adiknya tidak asyik diajak bermain menjadi valkyrie. Jangan salah, ia menyayangi Matthew. Hanya saja Matthew terlalu pendiam. Itu tidak asyik._

"_Tidur, ya, Alfie?"_

_Cemberut, Alfred menurut. Lagipula, besok dia masih bisa bermain dengan kapal terbangnya kan?_

"_Baik, aku tidur. Tapi Mom harus berjanji, aku boleh membawa kapalku ke pesta ulang tahunku besok! Semuanya pasti akan iri karena aku sangat jago membuat kapal. Dan mereka akan mengakui bahwa aku adalah valkyrie terhebat di New Columbia!"_

_Oh. Alfred dan kekagumannya akan para valkyrie, pembajak angkasa yang seharusnya suka mengacau tapi entah kenapa malah terlihat bak pahlawan di mata biru langit polosnya. Salahkan saja sang ayah yang menggebu-gebu menceritakan tentang Sirens, kru valkyrie legendaris, sebagai materi dongeng pengantar tidur Alfred dan Matthew. Diketuai oleh seorang valkyrie muda, tak menjadikan kru Sirens sebagai bajak angkasa pecundang. Mereka valkyrie hebat yang telah berkeliling dunia. Brittania, Nassau, Nihon, Gallia, __Ottoman,__ hingga New Columbia, semua sudah pernah mereka singgahi. Memerangi valkyrie yang bengis, membebaskan putri Lily of Liechtenstein dari cengkeraman Jenderal Winter yang kejam, menemukan harta karun di pulau-pulau angkasa maupun pulau-pulau di bawah-sana, dan masih banyak lagi._

_Ibunya mendesah, "Baiklah. Mom berjanji." _

_Tanpa tahu janji itu takkan pernah bisa ditepati._

_._

Apa ia akan dibawa pergi keluar pulau? Apa ia akan dibawa jauh dari tanah kelahirannya?

Ia hanya bisa menduga. Ia hanya bisa berharap. Berdoa. Agar tidak dibawa pergi dari sini, tidak sampai ia mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk melawan mereka, sampai ia bisa menemukan Matthew lagi.

Hah. Doa.

Memang benar ada Tuhan di atas sana yang akan mendengar doanya? Jika Ia memang ada, apakah mungkin Ia bisa mendengarnya? Jika benar Ia mendengar, bolehkah dia meminta dikirimkan malaikat penolong? Malaikat yang akan menyelamatkannya dari sini? Dari kegelapan yang lagi-lagi datang menyelimuti?

Padahal tadi sesaat dia bisa melihat seberkas cahaya. Kenapa harus gelap lagi? Dan di mana ini? Dia masih bisa mencium aroma menyengat minyak bara. Berarti dia seharusnya ada di sekitar pelabuhan angkasa.

Tuhan, jika Kau memang benar ada, jika keberadaan-Mu memang bukan omong kosong luar biasa semata, jika Kau memang bisa mendengar doa di setiap sanubari manusia, tolong kirimkan malaikat-Mu sekarang juga...

_._

_Beberapa sosok bertopeng mengendap-endap di luar pagar kediaman keluarga Jones. Mereka melewati pagar setinggi sepuluh hasta dengan satu lompatan dan mendarat ringan hampir tanpa suara. Hampir. Derap pelan langkah mereka disadari penjaga rumah. Namun sayang, pedang mereka bisa bertindak lebih cepat daripada gerak bibir sang penjaga meneriakkan pertolongan._

_Tiga dari tujuh di antara mereka mulai menyalakan api. Sementara yang lain mulai menyusup ke dalam rumah megah itu, dengan pedang di kedua tangan teracung mengancam. Perintah telah diberikan dan mereka, pasukan terpilih yang terlatih, akan mematuhinya._

_Satu perintah langsung dari petinggi mereka :_

_Habisi keluarga Jones._

_._

Apa itu?

"Apa yang-? GUAGH! Uhuk!"

Teriakan? Suara tersedak? Dan, eh, sesuatu yang tersembur?

"Kapten! Ada sesuatu di dalam kereta!"

"Pasti harta! Yuhuu~! Kita kaya!"

Ada orang yang datang ke sini? Siapa? Dia tak pernah mendengar suara mereka sebelumnya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya?

"Sial! Gemboknya terlalu- Eh, Kapten, apa yang-?"

"Valkyrie harus bisa bertindak cepat, _you git_."

Derak keras kayu dihantam logam. Dan berkas cahaya yang menyilaukan menghantam matanya.

"Anak-anak?"

Ah, silau. Siapa itu? Dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok di depannya. Dia hanya bisa melihat jubah merah gelap berkibar, bak sayap malaikat yang terhujani darah, terbentang di balik punggungnya.

Sosok itu mendekat dan, refleks, dia beringsut mundur.

"Mereka memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk, ya?"

Suara sosok itu berbeda. Meski tidak lembut, nada suara itu terdengar hangat di telinganya. Tidak seperti bentakan, pekikan, dan teriakan mereka. Juga terasa begitu familiar, layaknya ia pernah mendengarnya di masa silam. Karenanya ia berani melirik sosok itu. Ia berani menatap rupa orang itu.

Yang pertama mencapai retinanya adalah kilasan kuning yang memantulkan berkas sinar mentari. Ah, rupanya rambut. Rambut orang itu pirang, tidak seterang rambut pirang emasnya namun lebih ke warna jerami yang bertumpuk di istalnya dulu. Matanya, mata itu hijau menawan seindah pucuk dedaunan oak yang tersiram hujan, dan dinaungi alis paling tebal yang pernah ia lihat. Dia berani bersumpah alis itu lebih tebal enam kali lipat daripada alis orang normal.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Pemuda itu tidak tersenyum. Pemuda dengan jubah merah gelap itu tidak tersenyum, tidak juga menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Dia hanya berjalan dengan perlahan ke arahnya dan dengan amat perlahan pula, merendahkan dirinya. Berlutut di hadapannya yang gemetar.

Alfred mengerti. Dalam hati dia tahu, dia mengerti bahwa orang ini mungkin tidak akan menyakitinya. Tidak akan melukainya. Sayang tubuhnya tidak bereaksi sesuai kehendak hatinya. Tanpa sadar trauma sudah terukir ke dalam tiap sel tubuhnya. Tiap sel tubuhnya meneriakkan bahaya pada eksistensi bernama 'orang dewasa'.

"Tidak akan ada yang melukaimu."

Aneh. Padahal dia mengucapkannya dengan nada suara yang seharusnya datar. Tapi kenapa di telinganya nada suara itu terdengar lembut dan hangat?

Tanpa Alfred sadari, pemuda itu sudah menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan menghantam rantai yang membelenggu kakinya. Rantai besi itu terputus hanya dengan sekali tebas dalam dentang suara logam beradu yang amat keras. Mata biru Alfred membulat lebar. Ia tercekat.

Kuat. Pemuda di hadapannya itu sangat kuat.

Sang pemuda melepas jubah dari bahunya dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh mungil yang gemetaran itu. Perlahan, hati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh ringkih si bocah secara langsung.

"Tidak akan ada yang melukaimu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Mendadak, tanpa disadarinya, setetes bening mengalir dari balik safir bocah itu. Air mata. Alfred menangis. Tersedu, karena haru dan lega. Terisak, karena kebebasan, kata yang sebelumnya tidak ia tahu benar artinya, kini ia pahami maknanya hingga ujung kaki.

Ah, sepertinya Kau memang ada, Tuhan.

**-00-000-00-**

Sosok pemuda berkemeja putih pudar itu menoleh sekali lagi ke arah bocah yang meringkuk di ujung ranjang dalam kabinnya. Bocah itu jatuh tertidur setelah tersedan habis-habisan ketika ia membebaskannya tadi. Benar-benar pulas hingga ia sama sekali tak terbangun meski sang pemuda sudah memindahkannya ke kapal terbangnya.

Bocah itu kotor, dekil, dan tampak amat rapuh. Lemah. Tabib kapalnya, seorang pria bernama Wang Yao dari kepulauan-di-bawah-sana, sudah memeriksanya. Parah. Kondisi bocah itu sangat parah. Dan sang pemuda langsung tahu itu hanya dari ekspresi berang sang tabib. Tak hanya kekurangan gizi, sekujur tubuh bocah itu juga penuh lebam dan lecet. Namun yang lebih mengiris hati, Yao berhasil mendeteksi eksistensi sekelumit air mani di bagian tubuh tak terduga dari bocah itu.

Sang pemuda menghela nafas. Dia sama sekali tak menduga ini yang akan terjadi saat ia memutuskan untuk menyerang gudang penyimpanan milik perompak asal Ottoman itu. Oh, dia dan krunya tentu sudah menduga mereka akan bisa mendapatkan sesuatu, selain honor dari pemerintah New Columbia. Kesediaan mereka membantu menghancurkan satu dari sekian gudang penyimpanan milik valkyrie itu sungguh berharga. Tak ada yang berani menyerang armada Shah Meran. Mereka terlalu digdaya. Dan saking berkuasanya di langit bebas, tak ada pemerintah pulau angkasa manapun yang berani menyentuh mereka. Tak ada. Kecuali kru kapalnya yang bersaing ketat dengan armada Shah Meran dalam hal merajai angkasa. Tapi tentu saja, sesuatu yang ia, lebih-lebih krunya, bayangkan sebagai rampasan perang itu adalah benda mati berkilau bernama emas dan permata, bukannya anak kecil yang lebam di sekujur tubuh dengan kaki terikat bandul besi.

Lagipula, ada banyak keanehan. Kenapa bocah ini dipisahkan dari budak lainnya? Kenapa tidak ditempatkan dalam gerobak yang biasa digunakan para valkyrie Shah Meran untuk mengangkut budak yang mereka perjualbelikan? Apa yang membuat bocah ini... begitu istimewa?

Pemuda pemilik kabin itu perlahan naik ke atas ranjangnya. Mendekati bocah yang menggelung tubuh rapat itu tanpa suara.

Bergerak. Bocah itu bergerak dalam tidurnya, beringsut gelisah. Mimpi? Dengan keringat bercucuran, dahi berkerut dan tubuh gemetaran? Apakah bocah itu bermimpi buruk?

.

_Gelap._

Langit yang seharusnya penuh bintang kini bergelora oleh asap yang membumbung tinggi. Merah. Layaknya fajar yang datang terlampau cepat.

_Panas._

Api di mana-mana. Menjilati kakinya, menghabisi kamarnya, memporakporandakan seisi rumahnya.

_Berisik._

Berdenging di telinganya. Teriakan pelayan-pelayannya yang terhanguskan api, ringkikan kuda-kudanya di istal yang minta diselamatkan, serak isak tangis Matthew, ciprat darah yang tersembur dari tusukan di jantung yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya dan gorokan di leher yang mencabut jiwa sang bunda.

_Gelap._

Gelita kembali menelannya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat. Tidak pemandangan di depannya, bahkan tidak jemari tangannya.

_Sakit._

Ada yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Meraba tiap jengkal tubuhnya, menyentuh tempat-tempat yang teramat rahasia. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya sakit. Perih. Jengah. Lelah. Lengket. Kotor. Jijik.

**Jangan. **_**Please**_**, jangan.**

_Berisik._

Teriakan kasar, bentakan dari mulut beraroma alkohol, hardikan saat ia memberontak, umpatan yang ia dapatkan saat memberanikan diri melawan, tawa puas mereka setelah selesai menyiksanya. Muak. Dia muak.

**Cukup. Semua sudah cukup!**

_._

Sang bocah tergeragap bangun bahkan sebelum jemari si empunya kabin, yang hendak membangunkannya, sempat menyentuh sepucuk rambutnya. Keringat membasahi tiap jengkal wajah si bocah yang bisa dilihat si pemuda. Dan mata itu, mata biru yang indah namun mati itu, membulat sempurna. Menatapnya ketakutan.

Pemilik alis tebal itu menghela nafas.

Trauma. Bocah itu pasti trauma. Dilecehkan begitui rupa dalam usia amat belia. Dia bisa mengerti. Itu... mirip kisahnya dulu. Dia juga pernah mengalaminya. Dulu, dulu sekali sebelum Kapten terdahulu memungutnya. Membawanya ke kapal ini, mengajarinya segala hal tentang penerbangan, tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang valkyrie terhormat, tentang bertahan hidup di langit bebas, tentang berhubungan dengan orang lain, tentang kehangatan keluarga…

TOKTOKTOK.

Tiga ketukan keras di pintu membuat mata zamrud sang pemuda beralih ke pintu kabinnya.

"Masuk."

Sesosok jangkung dengan rambut pirang jabrik layaknya kuncup tulip membuka pintu. Tanpa menghormat, dengan ekspresi sedatar lantai kapal, pria bermanik mata hijau itu bicara.

"Kapten, kita dikejar."

Seperti biasa, laporan yang amat singkat.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Bukan, bukan karena tingkah awak kapal asal Nassau-nya yang satu itu. Akan tetapi, karena ia sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan Sadiq Adnan, sang kapten Shah Meran, lakukan. Valkyrie satu itu takkan tinggal diam saat benda miliknya, apapun itu, disentuh orang lain. Lebih-lebih bila _ia, _musuh besar sang Kapten Shah Meran di delapan penjuru angkasa, yang melakukannya.

Beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya, sang kapten berujar, "Angkat sauh. Menjauh dari New Columbia. Aku tidak mau kita dilarang berlabuh di sini."

Pemerintah New Columbia menghargai para valkyrie. Sangat. Mereka tahu bagaimana cara paling efektif _memanfaatkan_ para pembajak angkasa. Dengan berkantong-kantong emas dan ransum yang dapat memberi makan 100 orang dalam tiga bulan, pemerintah New Columbia mengiming-imingi para bajak angkasa untuk, katakanlah, _bekerjasama_ dengan mereka. Kerjasama yang dimaksud, tentu saja yang bersifat meringankan pekerjaan armada angkatan udara New Columbia. Oh, tidak. Armada New Columbia sama sekali tidaklah lemah. Armada New Columbia adalah salah satu armada angkasa terkuat di dunia. Namun, jika bisa menyimpan tenaga, kenapa tidak? Dan, oh, _**tidak ada**_ valkyrie yang bisa menolak hal yang sedemikian menggiurkan. Namun, untuk bisa mendapatkan hal itu pemerintah New Columbia mengajukan satu syarat.

Tidak boleh ada pertempuran antar armada valkyrie di angkasa New Columbia.

Tidak, kecuali jika memang pemerintah New Columbia yang menginginkannya. Dengan alasan penumpasan sebagian armada valkyrie yang melanggar perjanjian, misalnya.

"Aye, Kapten," terucap dengan ekspresi yang masih sama datar.

Sang kapten, yang sudah terlampau terbiasa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sang bawahan, menyambar jubah merah gelapnya, menyampirkannya di bahu kiri dan meraih sabuk pedang di atas meja.

.

Mata Alfred tak lepas memandang pedang yang sarungnya terkait dengan sederet paku metal ke sabuk kulit itu. Pedang itu. Rasa-rasanya ia pernah membayangkannya. Ia pernah membayangkan menggenggamnya saat ayahnya menceritakan kepahlawanan pemiliknya dalam rangkaian dongeng sebelum tidur untuk ia dan adiknya. Ia tahu jelas pedang itu.

Pedang berwarna perak berkilau dengan ukiran sayap melingkar yang saling lilit dengan sulur anggur nan anggun di gagangnya. Pedang yang konon bisa memenggal sekian leher sekaligus dalam sekali tebas. Pedang milik kapten valkyrie terhebat di delapan penjuru angkasa. Pedang yang menurut kabar telah diwariskan sang valkyrie legendaris pada seorang pemuda yang kini juga mewarisi jabatannya sebagai kapten kapal yang namanya akan sanggup mendiamkan bayi yang menangis.

**Angel of The Death. **

Pedang milik Kapten bajak angkasa Sirens.

Pemuda bermata hijau dengan jubah merah gelap di hadapannya itu, pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dari neraka itu adalah Arthur Kirkland. Kapten Sirens. Pahlawannya sepanjang masa.

Mata sewarna angkasa bocah itu melebar. Rasa takut yang menyergapnya saat pemuda itu hendak mendekatinya tadi mendadak sirna, beralih menjadi antusiasme. Rasa ingin tahu. Penasaran.

Detik itu pula, tanpa sang bocah sadari, setitik dirinya sebelum ia mencecap dera, telah kembali.

.

Arthur menoleh pada bocah di atas ranjangnya. Kondisi bocah itu masih labil. Dan pertempuran jelas bukan salah satu bentuk terapi yang tepat untuk trauma yang bocah itu alami. Entah apa saja yang terjadi pada bocah itu, Arthur mungkin belum banyak tahu. Namun ia bisa merasakan sesuatu.

Bahwa bocah itu bukan bocah sembarangan. Bahwa bocah itu bukan sekedar budak belian. Bahwa bocah itu cukup berharga bagi seorang Sadiq Adnan hingga ia tak buang waktu untuk segera mengejar kapalnya hanya beberapa jam setelah krunya menyerang.

.

Alfred mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya erat. Tatapan mata hijau itu, kenapa rasanya ia seperti dihakimi? Tatapan mata itu persis tatapan mata governess-nya ketika ia bilang tidak sempat mengerjakan tugas hariannya. Bukan jenis tatapan menyalahkan. Itu tatapan menyelidik.

Memberanikan diri, Alfred menatap balik tatap zamrud itu.

.

_Tahukah kau bagaimana angin yang menggetarkan dedaunan berhembus?_

_Ia berawal dari tatap pertama hutan dengan angkasa._

_Dari sanalah segala pergerakan dunia bermula..._

.

Arthur memutus tatap mata mereka begitu saja sebelum berpaling kembali menatap bawahannya.

Heran. Bagaimana bisa tatap mata sebiru angkasa itu memerangkapnya begitu rupa? Apa karena kini ada secercah kehidupan di mata yang tadinya mati itu?

Entah. Entah.

"Suruh Oxenstierna berjaga di depan kabinku. Jangan sampai ada yang masuk ke sini."

Sang bawahan mengangguk. Dan tanpa disuruh segera beranjak pergi keluar kabin sang Kapten.

Arthur, yang sudah bersiap dengan jubah merah gelap menjuntai hingga lutut dan pedang tersarungkan di sabuk, melangkah perlahan mendekati bocah bermata biru yang terbalut selimut rapat. Untuk sesaat, sang bocah menunjukkan gestur ingin mundur, takut. Namun sedetik kemudian tampak jelas bahwa bahwa ekspresi bocah itu mengeras. Seolah ia sedang mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa Arthur takkan menyakitinya.

Bahwa ia harus mempercayai Arthur.

Senyum tipis melintas sesaat di bibir Kapten Sirens itu.

Sosok di depannya itu…

Polos. Naif. Murni.

Bocah.

Kemurnian yang jika saatnya tiba akan dinodai fakta oleh dunia. Dan tidak, ia tidak ingin merusak kemurnian bocah ini lebih jauh lagi.

_Ia ingin melindungi bocah ini._

_._

Tangan Arthur terjulur perlahan, ragu sesaat, sebelum mendarat di kepala si bocah yang tertutup selimut.

"Jangan takut."

Alfred mendongak, sekali lagi tatap mata mereka bertemu.

"Tidak ada yang akan melukaimu lagi. Takkan kubiarkan seorang pun menyakitimu."

.

Hanya sesaat. Hanya sesaat tangan yang besar itu menepuk kepalanya. Dan di waktu yang sesaat itu pula kehangatan, yang lama tak dirasakannya, kembali melingkupinya. Ia…

_Ia ingin mempercayai pemuda ini._

**-00-000-00-**

_Tersebutlah sebuah kisah_

_Atas suratan seorang bocah_

_Bermata dikecup lazuardi indah._

_._

_Engkau kuperingatkan sudah_

_Cerita ini bukanlah hikayat mudah_

_Melainkan warita berlinang air mata darah._

_._

_Jika kau berhati lemah, mundurlah._

_Namun jika kau berkalbu tabah, maka teruslah._

_Biarkan tutur membuaimu hingga akhir kisah._

_**To be continued…**_

Gimana? Mumet?

Ahaha, saya jelasin sedikit, ya?

Fict ini bersetting di masa jauh setelah kehancuran bumi. Setelah kiamat kedua, bumi menjadi sebuah planet yang tak lagi sama. Tak hanya peradaban harus dimulai dari awal, namun pulau kini tak hanya dikelilingi lautan. Ada sebagian permukaan bumi yang tertarik ke angkasa dan terus melayang di sana. Ada pula yang masih terikat di lithosfer dan tak hanya dikelilingi samudra namun juga lautan lava.

Di bumi yang seperti inilah, terdapat _valkyrie_. Para pembajak angkasa yang mengarungi langit dengan kapal terbang mereka. Yap, ini versi fantasized-and-upgraded dari masa penjelajahan samudra, Kawan.

Sedikit tambahan wawasan, nih :

_**Siren**_ : makhluk dalam mitologi Yunani yang digambarkan sebagai wanita penggoda yang menarik para pelaut dengan musik dan suara merdu mereka untuk mengkaramkan kapal mereka di pesisir berbatu pulau yang mereka diami.

_**Shah Meran**_ : Raja Ular legendaris dalam mitologi Turki.

Oke, cukup sudah cuap-cuap saya. Saya tunggu tiap saran, komentar, kritikan, hujatan, dan kecaman ada sekalian. Review, ya~! 8D

Luv,

sherry


	2. Second Flight

**KYAHOOO, SAYA KEMBALI, MINNA! XD**

Ditulis secara curi-curi di antara semua rules, kontrak, notulensi dari berbagai event yang saya ikuti dan tugas serta presentasi dari dosen yang minta dikutuk setengah mati #dilemparproyektor chapter kedua dari kisah petualangan absurd para penjelajah angkasa kembali hadir di hadapan Anda!

Untuk semua reviewer—**KokuryoUma Oni alias neete, Lummiera, Ferra Rii, Deeper Than Darkness, lele-sama** alias **le(titik)clarius, AkakoNichiya, Anindita Gorila, Accent of Rain** alias **Rissa, Aozora Hikari, F(titik)Freyja, Mmerleavy Ellesmerea** alias **chiko**), yang udah nge-alert dan nge-fave penerbangan pertama Sirens, _hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita_. #bow

_Please, enjoy this sky journey as well!_ ^^

**Disclaimer :**

Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, _I'm humbly ask you..._ **Indonesia kapan jadi official chara, tho?** #masiiih

**Summary :**

Bukan cuma kau yang ingin melindungi, aku juga—karena untukku, kau lebih berharga dari segalanya.

**Warning :**

**UKUS atau USUK**, ya? =w= #plaked, **sho-ai** tapi belum kerasa, **OOC, OC**, netto 3.4k-ish words, **setting tempat kurang jelas** (saya gak bisa gambar, ada yang mau gambarin map New Earth?), **typo**, _and many more_.

.

**Angkasa Bebas, 200 mil lepas Pelabuhan Angkasa New Columbia, 3213 PA.**

Bocah itu meringkuk dalam gulungan selimut di atas ranjang dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, mencoba mengabaikan semua kegaduhan mengerikan yang berlangsung di luar dunia kecilnya kini—kabin milik kapten kapal yang barusan memungutnya dari kegelapan. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat bagian dalam selimutnya. Betapapun pemuda bermata hijau itu sudah bilang bahwa ia aman di dalam sini, semua suara mengerikan di luar itu—dentang metal beradu, debum letusan beraroma samar mesiu, jerit kesakitan, sumpah serapah kasar—seolah menguak lagi mimpi buruk dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Padahal pemuda bermata hijau itu, kapten kapal ini, sudah berjanji padanya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia akan aman di sini. Dia bahkan menempatkan seorang penjaga berwajah datar berkacamata dengan pistol besar berukir huruf aneh di tangan untuk melindunginya di luar kabin sana. Tapi kenapa gemetar di ujung jemarinya tak kunjung berhenti?

Dia bukan pengecut. Imajinasinya sudah membawanya ke situasi macam ini sebelumnya. Pertempuran antar armada valkyrie nan digdaya—waktu itu ia bahkan sudah membayangkan turut mengayunkan pedang di kancah peperangan dan mengalahkan ratusan valkyrie bengis bermulut bau.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang ia malah meringkuk ketakutan begini? Kenapa semua bayang-bayang mengerikan di malam yang mengubah hidupnya itu datang lagi? Kenapa?

DRAPDRAPDRAP.

Derap lari yang mendekat membuat cengkeramannya pada selimut makin erat. Menggelegar demikian keras, terdengar suara letusan pistol. Dekat, suara itu terdengar begitu dekat. Apa pertempuran sudah mencapai depan pintu kabin? Terdengar teriakan seseorang—waktu itu ia belum tahu bahwa yang didengarnya adalah umpatan bangsa padang pasir—dan daun pintu terjebol hancur karena sosok pemuda berkacamata yang terlempar masuk, jatuh berdebam, seraya terbatuk menyemburkan darah.

Mata sewarna lazuardi si bocah terbeliak. Di ambang pintu yang daun pintunya lantak, berdiri dengan penuh arogansi—juga dengan jubah hitam yang terkoyak, wajah tertutup topeng, baju tergores di sana-sini dan sebilah pedang hitam panjang dengan gagang berornamen tengkorak di tangan—sosok yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"Aah... di sini kau rupanya, Anak Manis?"

Si bocah berjengit. Dia mengenal suara ini. Dia pernah mendengar suara ini saat dia ditahan orang-orang jahat penyiksa itu. Pemuda penjaganya—ia yakin namanya Oxenstierna—mencoba bangun dan menyambar pistolnya, namun gagal karena tendangan si pria bertopeng ke ulu hatinya.

"Jangan menghalangiku," didesiskan macam suara ular derik menerabas pasir, dengan ektra ludah diarahkan ke wajah.

Andai saja pemuda Viking itu bisa menggerakkan jemarinya sekarang, otak pria bertopeng itu pasti sudah tidak utuh lagi. Sayang, tulang rusuk yang patah dan luka di ulu hati—prognosis singkat akan kondisinya sendiri—membuatnya bahkan tak sanggup bergerak untuk meraih pistol yang tadi terlempar dari genggaman.

Si bocah makin mengerut di tempat. Kenapa kaki kecilnya tak sanggup bergerak? Kenapa matanya hanya sanggup melebar tanpa daya? Kenapa dia tak bisa bangkit, menyambar pedang bersilang yang jadi hiasan sekaligus senjata cadangan sang kapten kapal di dinding kabin di atas ranjang dan melawan? Kenapa?

"Saatnya kau kembali padaku, Bocah."

Empat langkah lagi pria bertopeng itu mencapai ranjang tempatnya berada dan mendadak langit-langit kabin jebol, jatuh dengan debu bergumpal-gumpal di udara. Jubah merah tua berkibar di depan mata si bocah. Sepasang safir si bocah terbelalak kembali untuk mendapati penyelamatnya hadir lagi di depan matanya, tepat di saat yang paling krusial, dengan pedang teracung ke leher si pria bertopeng.

"Maju selangkah, dan kepalamu kuumpankan ke burung kondor yang antri di luar sana," dilemparkan dengan ketus, ancaman itu seolah menyalakan percik dendam-persaingan antar kedua kapten kapal.

"Heh, akan kulihat apa masih bisa bibirmu berucap begitu kalau kau kujatuhkan ke laut lava."

Kapten dua armada valkyrie paling tersohor di delapan penjuru angkasa itu saling tatap dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian selama sedetik, sebelum simultan mengayunkan pedang di genggaman tangan. Mempertemukan dua bilah pedang legendaris yang dari masa ke masa selalu dipegang seteru, _Angel of The Death_ dan _Malikul Maut_, dalam dentang keras yang menyamai gemuruh halilintar.

**.**

**Sirens of The Valkyrie**

**Second Flight**

**The Fighter**

**Angkasa Nassau, 3221 PA.**

TRANG. Dua bilah metal tempaan ahli senjata terbaik Nihon beradu di udara. Sekilas percik merah, api yang timbul saat dua logam panjang itu bergesekan dengan tenaga ekstra kedua penggenggamnya, menodai penampakan langit siang biru di atas angkasa Nassau yang menjadi latar pergelutan mereka.

"Jangan main-main lagi, Kapten!"

"Bajing lompat kau, Alfred!"

"Habisi saja bocah sombong itu, Kapten!"

"Empat menit lagi, Kapten! Habisi dia! Jangan main-main saja!"

"Bersiap menggantikanku membersihkan jamban, Al!"

Celetukan terdengar sahut-menyahut, menyemangati, walau ada juga yang mencoba mengusik konsentrasi dua pemuda berambut pirang—yang satu merona mentari, sementara yang satu lebih sewarna jerami—yang tengah berlaga di tengah geladak utama. Kedua bilah pedang kembali bersilang.

"Akan kujatuhkan pedangmu kali ini, Arthur!" seru si pirang mentari, yang akhirnya tumbuh dua senti lebih tinggi dari kapten kapalnya, penuh determinasi—Alfred akan menang jika dia sanggup bertahan untuk tidak menjatuhkan pedang selama lima belas menit bertarung melawan Arthur.

Si pirang jerami terkekeh, satu-satunya mata zamrud—mata kirinya tertutup _eyepatch_ hitam—di bawah naungan alis lapis enamnya menyipit, "Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun, Alfred."

Tak putus asa, meski waktu tersisa hanya dua menit, Alfred mencoba berbelok ke kiri, menyerang sisi buta lawannya berlatih pedang sekaligus kapten kapal tempatnya bernaung. Naas, Arthur bisa mengantisipasi tiap gerakannya. Delapan tahun ini melatihnya, bagaimana bisa Arthur tak hapal gerakan Alfred?

Arthur menyilangkan pedang ke kanan, Alfred menangkis kepayahan dengan dua tangan—sedikit merutuk karena dari awal adu pedang harian ini bermula tiga belas setengah menit tadi, Arthur hanya menggunakan sebelah tangan. Mata pedang dipelintir ke kiri, tangan Alfred hampir tak kuat menahan—sudah ia duga, seharusnya ia tidak memakai-'nya' dulu tadi. Dan, cih, padahal Arthur tak memakai _Angel of the Death—_Arthur tak pernah memakai pedang itu untuk melawan Alfred—dan perawakannya pun sama dengan Alfred tapi kenapa menjatuhkan kapten berumur 27 tahun itu sesulit ini?

Satu hempasan kuat dan Alfred tak sanggup menahan, ia terjatuh ke belakang, pedang di tangannya jatuh berdenting ke lantai kapal yang berlapis kayu pohon baobab. Dan dalam momen sesaat itu, pantang menyerah, ia menyapukan kaki kanannya ke arah pergelangan kaki kiri Arthur. Arthur, yang tak menyadari gerakan kaki Alfred, kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung ia sempat menancapkan pedang ke lantai dan menggunakan gaya sentrifugal yang timbul untuk bersalto anggun di udara lantas mendarat di atas dua kaki dengan sempurna—berbanding terbalik dengan Alfred yang jatuh dengan bokong disusul punggung menghantam lantai disertai suara debam keras dan gema 'aw' serta umpatan para kru yang menertawakannya.

Arthur menoleh pada navigator kapalnya, seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata zamrud mirip miliknya—yang tampaknya juga menikmati _sparring_-nya dengan Alfred barusan, seperti para kru yang lain—, dan mengangkat alisnya, bertanya tanpa suara.

"Lima belas menit empat detik," jawab Willem, sang navigator dan juga _co-captain_ Sirens, singkat seraya melirik jam sakunya.

Arthur tersenyum bangga, mengulurkan tangan pada Alfred yang tampaknya kurang puas mendengar hasil latihannya hari ini.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu, heh? Kau sudah bisa bertahan lima belas menit lebih menghadapiku. Lebih lama semenit dari kemarin. Harusnya kau senang, Alfred. Kau menang taruhan kan? Setidaknya kau tak harus membersihkan jamban hari ini," ujar Arthur seraya mengacak-acak rambut lepek-karena-keringat Alfred.

Alfred cemberut sambil beringsut menjauh, "Targetku kan membuatmu menjatuhkan pedang, Arthur."

Segumpal kain menghantam belakang kepala Alfred, sementara gumpalan kain yang lain mengenai Arthur di muka, "Terlalu cepat seratus tahun, Bocah! Kau bahkan belum bisa memaksaku memakai dua kaki dan tanganku untuk menghadapimu!" Menyusul pitingan di leher yang membuatnya memukul-mukul lengan penyerangnya, tanda menyerah.

Alfred tak perlu melihat untuk tahu siapa pelakunya, "Woi! Feliks! Ohok-lepas!"

Petarung andalan Sirens yang jika tidak memakai kapaknya lebih suka bertarung tangan kosong itu melepaskan pitingannya dengan cengiran lebar, "Selesai sesi ini, giliranku, Bocah."

"Aku perlu isi bahan bakar dulu. _Hero_ juga perlu makan, kau tahu," gerutu Alfred seraya mengelap keringat di wajah dan lehernya.

Well, jadwal latihan Alfred tiap harinya memang mengharuskannya untuk berlatih pedang dengan Arthur, bertempur tangan kosong dengan Feliks dan memanah serta menembak dengan Berwald Oxenstierna. Sejak delapan tahun silam dia bilang ingin menjadi petarung, semua kru tak segan membantunya berlatih, dan, ya, meskipun dia temasuk kru paling muda di Sirens, tak seorang pun akan menyangkal bahwa Alfred termasuk lima orang paling berbahaya di kapal udara ini. Kemampuan remaja pirang itu mengayun pedang memang belum semahir kaptennya—selayaknya kemampuannya bertarung tangan kosong dan memanah-menembak yang juga belum bisa melampaui keahlian Feliks dan Berwald—namun sebagai seorang petarung _all-rounder_, kemampuan bertarung Alfred patut diperhitungkan.

Menyeka keringatnya, Arthur tersenyum tipis melihat polah Alfred, sebelum ia berjengit sekilas karena rasa menyengat yang mendadak muncul di mata kirinya. Pasti gara-gara ia berkeringat cukup banyak, luka di balik penutup mata yang dibuat dari kulit buaya itu terasa gatal.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Nada cemas, raut khawatir dan sorot bersalah itu. Arthur tak pernah terbiasa meski sudah sewindu semua itu dicurahkan padanya oleh orang yang sama. Si bocah mata lazuardi yang entah sejak kapan sudah sama tinggi, bahkan kini melampauinya, itu.

Menyeringai, Arthur melempar handuknya ke muka Alfred.

"Seka keringatmu, makan, dan minta salep ke Wang Yao sana," kapten Sirens itu mengusap pelan lebam di lengan Alfred—sedingin-dinginnya ia pada dirinya sendiri dan semua orang, hanya kepada bocah itu segala kebekuannya itu meleleh, entah kenapa—sebelum kembali mengacak-acak surai mentari bocah itu dan berbalik.

Alfred cemberut. Delapan tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu dan Arthur masih saja menganggapnya anak kecil. Tidakkah ia tahu, bahwa Alfred bukan lagi bocah yang gemetaran di balik selimut—yang tak mau melepas genggaman pada ujung jubah Arthur apapun yang terjadi?

.

_Jemari mungil itu menggenggam ujung jubahnya erat. Sama sekali tak mau melepaskannya meski apapun yang terjadi. Pun ketika tabib kapal memaksa sang pemuda untuk mengobati luka-lukanya lebih dulu—ia bersikeras baru mau diobati setelah seluruh krunya selesai mendapat perawatan—karena pertarungan dengan kapten Shah Meran tadi. _

_Pertarungan yang ia barusan lewati itu sungguh kelewat sengit. Dua tulang rusuknya retak, lengannya tersayat, dan yang paling menyebalkan, matanya. Kelopak mata kirinya koyak. Jika gerak refleksnya tidak bagus, mungkin malah tengkoraknya sudah terbelah. Namun setidaknya dia sudah meretakkan tulang kering, menebas melintang perut, dan menghancurkan topeng serta menambah goresan di wajah penuh parut luka pria kaum padang pasir itu. Andai saja anak buah pria itu tidak datang di saat akhir dan menculik pria itu dari medan pertarungan dalam sekejap, _Malaikat Kematian_ miliknya pasti sudah menembus otak Sadiq Adnan brengsek itu._

_Satu-satunya manik zamrud itu bergulir melirik si bocah—mata kirinya sudah diperban. Jemari mungil yang menggenggam jubahnya tak lagi gemetar dan untuk itu, ia menghela napas lega. Apa yang dilihat dan didengar bocah itu tadi pasti masih membuatnya syok. _

_Heh, dia sendiri terkejut._

_Siapa pula yang menyangka kalau bocah ini adalah putra sulung Count of New Columbia, Alan Frederick Jones, salah seorang anggota Dewan Rakyat—_House of Common_—New Columbia yang juga sedikit dari sekian orang yang mengenal kapten terdahulu sebaik sang pemuda? Terlebih ketika mendengar fakta bahwa keluarga Jones telah habis dibantai, dan mungkin hanya menyisakan bocah ini. Cih, mengingat hal ini makin membuatnya sebal karena bisa-bisanya membiarkan pria bertopeng itu lolos sebelum ia bicara lebih banyak—atau menghabisinya sekalian._

"_Jadi… kau Alfred?"_

_Sontak si bocah tersentak. Bola mata berwarna langit itu melebar. Terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu namanya? Dia kan tidak bilang!_

_Reaksi yang wajar dan si manik zamrud jadi ingin tersenyum melihatnya._

"_Kita pernah bertemu waktu kau masih sangat kecil."_

_Dahi bocah itu berkerut. Mencoba mengingat, mengais memori dari jutaann neuron di balik lapisan otak. Nihil. Masa iya dia pernah bertemu dengan kapten Sirens? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa dia tak ingat?_

"_Saat itu kau baru berumur dua atau tiga tahun. Kau pasti tak ingat."_

_Si bocah kembali merunduk. Bibirnya sedikit maju. Sebal karena tak ingat? _

_Selekuk senyum tipis bertandang di bibir sang pemuda—sebuah ide yang dianggapnya brilian muncul di benaknya, "Hei, Alfred…"_

_Si bocah mendongak—_

"… _kau mau ikut denganku?"_

—_lantas tertegun. _Eh, apa?

"_Akan berbahaya membiarkanmu tetap berada di New Columbia. Musuh ayahmu pasti bukan orang sembarangan jika ia bisa mengupah armada Shah Meran. Lagipula, aku berhutang budi pada ayahmu."_

_Si bocah tergugu. Segala pertanyaan tentang kenapa bisa ayahnya mengenal pemuda ini, apa hutang budi itu, lenyap. Hanya satu hal yang kini menggema di pikirannya._

"_Jadi, kau mau ikut denganku? Aku akan melindungimu, setidaknya sampai kau sanggup berdiri sendiri."_

_Mengikuti pemuda ini? Mengikuti Arthur Kirkland sang kapten Sirens? Kalau begitu… ia akan menjadi kru kapal ini? Tapi… jika begitu…_

"…_apa aku akan bisa menemukan Matthew?"_

_Alis lapis enam sang pemuda bertaut. Matthew? Siapa? Ah—sekelebat imaji tentang bayi berambut pirang dalam gendongan Countess of New Columbia sekian tahun yang lalu melintas otaknya. Jangan-jangan…_

"_Adikmu juga selamat?"_

_Si bocah mengangguk, "Iya. Tapi kami terpisah saat kami… dijual di pasar budak."_

_Dia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bernostalgia tapi mendengar pengakuan bocah pirang di depannya ini, tak urung imaji dirinya belasan tahun silam berkelebat di benaknya. Dirinya yang kala itu adalah budak—yang tak bisa melawan kala dihina, dianiaya, maupun dijadikan pelampiasan hasrat nista—di suatu pelabuhan angkasa, jauh sebelum ia mengenal Roma Vargas, kapten Sirens terdahulu._

"_Jika aku ikut denganmu, apa aku akan bisa menemukan Matthew?"_

_Ah, pertanyaan sulit—tapi jawabannya mudah._

"_Aku kapten Sirens, _kid_. Kapten dari armada valkyrie terhebat di dunia, dan kami tidak dijuluki seperti itu cuma-cuma," jemari pemuda itu bergerak di sela surai pirang si bocah, mengacaknya lembut—gerakan yang entah kenapa diterima begitu saja oleh bocah itu, entah ke mana ketakutannya sebelumnya, "Kita pasti akan menemukan adikmu."_

_Janji pemuda itu padanya bertambah lagi. Namun entah kenapa, padanya… ia masih ingin percaya._

**-00-000-00-**

"Auwauwauw… pelan sedikit, dong, Raka. Yang kau obati kan bukan penjahat. _Hero_, lho, _he_-WADAW!"

Dibilang begitu, pemuda bermata jati yang hari ini lagi-lagi ditugaskan tabib kapal mengobatinya—lebih tepatnya, mengaplikasikan obat pada dirinya yang pasien tetap bilik rawat kapal—malah makin memberi tekanan kala mengoles salep pada luka memarnya.

"Bisa-tidak-kau-tidak-terluka-setiap-hari-heh?"

Pemuda itu menyamakan ritme penekanan tiap silabel yang diucapkannya dengan tekanan jemarinya pada memar Alfred.

"Siapa juga yang mau-WADADADAW! _Damn, it hurts_!"

Mendengus, pemuda yang dipungut Willem van Damme sang navigator tiga tahun lalu di salah satu pelabuhan pulau-di-bawah-sana itu menutup wadah salep dan meletakkannya dalam almari obat dengan brutal.

"Di pelabuhan berikutnya, kau harus menemaniku belanja. Kita kehabisan daun kaca piring, minyak zaitun, getah _poppy_, akar ilalang, lalu minyak cengkeh juga..."

"Wowowo… _hold on_. Kenapa bisa banyak begitu? Bukannya sebulan lalu kita baru berlabuh dan beli semua itu, ya?"

"Kau pikir siapa yang menghabiskan stok obat setiap harinya, haah?"

Tanpa ampun, Raka menendang tulang kering Alfred—

"WADAW! S-s-sakiiit!"

—yang berakhir dengan dirinya sendiri yang terduduk mengaduh kesakitan sembari memegangi kaki. Positif jempol kakinya bengkak sekarang.

"Aah… baru aku mau menghindar," Alfred nyengir tanpa dosa.

Raka mendelik dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan sakit—untung tadi dia tak menendang sekuat tenaga, "Kau melapisi kakimu dengan apa, sih? Keras begitu…"

Alfred menggulung celananya dan menampakkan apa yang ada di baliknya. Lempeng besi yang dijejerkannya membalut betis dalam _belt_ yang tampaknya ia jahit sendiri—jahitan sabuk dari kulit hewan itu tampak sama sekali tak rapi.

Sepasang manik sewarna jati melebar—dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan pertanyaan, "Kau gila, ya? Tidak, aku tahu kalau kau memang gila. Tapi… kau mau cari mati?!"

Lempeng besi itu memang tak pernah punya makna sebagai pelindung kaki.

"Kau pakai pemberat waktu melawan Kapten?"

Alfred cemberut, "Aku kan ingin lebih kuat lagi.."

Raka mendesah—_idiot satu ini…_

"Kau pakai berapa pon?"

Dia memang sebal tapi rasa penasaran tak bisa dikesampingkan.

"Karena harus bergerak cepat, aku cuma pakai lima di masing-masing kaki dan tangan," Alfred nyengir.

"... dua puluh pon?" Desahan panjang—orang biasa takkan bisa bergerak cepat dengan beban sebanyak itu, di saat seperti inilah Raka baru sadar bahwa Alfred sangat kuat, "Kau benar-benar cari mati..."

.

Pria berambut pirang sewarna jerami itu menatap jauh pada horizon barat dari geladak atas. Tatap matanya terarah jauh ke titik di mana pulau angkasa Gallia mengambang dan terlihat layaknya sebutir pasir—armada Sirens baru dua jam yang lalu meninggalkan pelabuhan angkasa Nassau.

"KAAAK."

Kaok elang putih membelah angkasa. Seolah memamerkan eksistensinya sebagai penguasa—padahal sebenarnya ia dipelihara. Burung pemburu itu menukik setelah terbang berputar di haluan _Mermaid_—nama kapal armada Sirens, tepat menuju lengan terentang seorang pemuda berambut pirang mentari yang barusan bersiul.

Si pria berambut pirang jerami tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

_._

_Elang mungilmu tak lagi anak burung dalam sangkar_

_Ia kini siap menantang angkasa dengan segala berani dan tegar_

_Tidakkah kau rindu—akan masa lalu dan rengkuh mungil jemarinya di tanganmu?_

_._

Tak terasa sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak bocah itu datang ke tempat ini. Sejak pertempuran terakhir melawan armada Shah Meran yang merenggut sejumlah besar krunya—juga melukai matanya. Sejak Sadiq Adnan yang menghilang dibawa pergi anak buahnya tak pernah lagi mengusik ia dan armadanya—sungguh aneh mengingat betapa persisten armada mereka saling kejar-kejaran sebelumnya. Sejak ia berjanji pada bocah itu untuk menemukan adiknya.

Janji yang belum bisa ia penuhi. Meski ia sudah menebar jejaring informasinya di seluruh dunia—tak cuma di pulau-pulau angkasa, tapi juga di pulau-di-bawah-sana dan benua utama nun di pusat dunia. Betapapun ia berusaha, masih tak ada jejak berarti yang bisa ditelusuri. Pun setelah ia mengobrak-abrik pasar budak New Columbia.

Matthew Williams Jones seolah lenyap dari muka bumi.

Kondisi ini harusnya membuat Alfred menyerah mencari adiknya itu. Harusnya. Tapi tidak.

.

"_Matthew mungkin pendiam dan tidak asyik diajak bermain valkyrie, tapi Matthew lebih pintar dariku. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, tiap bermain petak umpet dengannya, aku perlu waktu yang lama untuk menemukannya. Jadi, sama seperti biasanya, aku hanya perlu menemukannya—meski itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama..."_

_._

Mendengar hal seperti itu diucapkan seorang bocah, bagaimana mungkin bisa ia menyerah? Belum lagi ketika bocah itu tiba-tiba bertekad menjadi petarung—keputusan yang sepertinya terkait luka di mata Kaptennya. Jadi, TIDAK. Jika bocah itu belum menyerah, maka ia juga tak boleh.

Karenanya pula, delapan tahun ini ia tak henti mengarahkan armadanya mengelilingi bumi.

Ke Nusantara, di mana akhirnya _co-captain-_nya memungut bocah yang kini jadi asisten tabib kapalnya dari puing bekas armada Garuda—armada valkyrie itu dihancurkan Shah Meran sebulan sebelum kedatangan mereka di pulau-di-bawah-sana itu.

Ke Nihon, entah kenapa selama sebulan di pulau utamanya, tabibnya itu tampak sendu—meski untung sekali mereka bisa mendapat beragam jenis obat-obatan yang manjur dan langka dari sana.

Ke Ottoman, sampai capek armadanya kucing-kucingan dengan petugas militer di kampung halaman armada Shah Meran ini—Mermaid sampai harus disembunyikan dalam gua dan mau tak mau mereka harus melintas gurun dengan unta.

Ke Iberia, tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan armada Chupacabra—armada valkyrie pimpinan Antonio Fernandes Carriedo, rival sepanjang hayat sekaligus_ saudara_-nya di bawah asuhan kapten Sirens terdahulu—dan malah _bersenang-senang_ bersama menghadapi pengacau di angkasa Vatikan.

Ke Latina, tidak rugi juga menjelajah hutan penuh hewan liar macam ular piton dan buaya pemakan manusia—karena mereka berhasil menemukan tumpukan berlian di kedalaman gua dalam jantung hutan.

Ke Panama, hampir Mermaid karam ditelan medan gaya di Segitiga Maut-nya—Arthur terlampau mahir membaca perubahan angin hingga mereka bisa selamat dengan layar compang-camping.

Ke Nassau, puas sekali _co-captain_-nya yang berwajah datar bisa pulang kampung—dan lumayan sekali mereka mendapat pasokan beragam jenis senjata api beserta pasokan amunisinya juga puluhan bilah senjata tajam.

Dan kini kembali ke barat. Ke Gallia sebelum menuju benua utama Pangaea.

"Kapten."

Sang kapten menoleh dan mendapati navigatornya beranjak ke arahnya. Di tangannya tergenggam secarik amplop berwarna aneh—merah muda.

"Baru sampai."

Alis lapis enam sang Kapten terangkat sebelah. Pantas rasa-rasanya tadi ia mendengar siul burung pengantar pesan. Arthur membalikkan surat bersampul kulit itu dan berjengit ketika melihat nama pengirimnya—terlebih ketika aroma mawar menusuk hidungnya. Refleks—walau tampaknya tidak jika melihat betapa sangar wajahnya, Arthur menjatuhkan surat itu dan menginjaknya penuh amarah.

"Kapten, meski kau sebal setengah mati pada pengirimnya, perlukah kuingatkan bahwa kau memerlukan informasi dalam surat itu?"

Gerakan kaki Arthur terhenti simultan. Setelah mendengus, ia memungut kembali surat itu dan membuka amplopnya—sembari mengernyitkan hidung kala semerbak menyengat mawar menyerbu indera penciumannya.

_Bloody hell_, jika tidak karena ia amat membutuhkan informasi pasar budak Gallia, Arthur takkan sudi berkirim surat pada kodok sok ganteng yang satu itu.

.

_Bonjour, mon ami...__Comment allez__-vouz__?_

.

_Mon ami_—kasihku. Dahi Arthur berkedut—informannya yang satu itu sepertinya memang perlu ditebas sekali-dua kali. Apa dia pikir Arthur tidak bisa berbahasa Gallia? Sayangnya, pria itu informan handal—informasi di tangannya sekarang bukan informasi sembarangan, butuh orang luar-dalam pemerintahan juga dedengkot dunia belakang Gallia untuk mendapatkan informasi ini. Jika tidak, Arthur pasti akan senang sekali bisa membuatnya tiga perempat mati.

"Kecepatan penuh. Lusa sore, kita harus sudah sampai di Gallia."

"Aye, Kapten."

Selengkung senyum—jika bisa dibilang begitu, lengkungan di bibir itu terlalu indah dan sadis untuk sekadar dibilang senyum—terukir di bibir Arthur.

_Akan segera kupenuhi janjiku padamu, Alfred..._

_**To be continued...**_

_Cliffhanger_ banget, yak? =w= #tertawanista #dibantai

Saa, ada yang mumet soal istilah gaje yang mendadak muncul di atas?

Oke, saya jelasin dulu dari setting lokasi yang muncul, ya?

Di chapter satu, saya sudah bilang bahwa kondisi bumi sudah morat-marit di masa pasca kiamat kedua ini kan? Nah, morat-marit-nya itu tidak cuma perihal pulau angkasa, tapi juga lempeng benua-nya.

Afrika dan Australia menyatu menjadi benua utama, Pangaea. Sementara wilayah Eropa, Asia, dan Amerika tersebar menjadi pulau-pulau angkasa. Dan Indonesia tercinta kita, terikat dalam kubangan laut lava sebagai pulau-di-bawah-sana.

Gallia : Prancis. Iberia : Spanyol, Portugal. Ottoman : Asia Barat. Nassau : Belanda. Panama : Kepulauan Karibia. Latina : Amerika Selatan—sekitar sungai Amazon situ. New Columbia : Amerika Utara. Nusantara : (masih perlu dibilang, nih? =w=) Indonesia. Nihon : Jepang.

Yang lain menyusul~! XD

Aah, saya juga belum jelasin bentuknya _Mermaid_, ya? #barusadar Yaah, saya jelasin aja di chapter depan. #dibantaimassa

Tanpa banyak cakap lagi, ayo silakan tinggalkan jejak Anda pada kotak keramat di bawah ini~! #tunjukreviewbox

Luv,

sherry


End file.
